


A strange alturnian mishap

by Lord_English96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_English96/pseuds/Lord_English96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to note that this is a discontinued peice. </p><p>Reason being is, it's too complicated to to continue, and too messy of a story to deal with.</p><p>However I have a second peice up and it will be my main project, hopefully it is far more successful.</p><p>I call it "beyond right and wrong" it is another homestuck fanfic, please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that this is a discontinued peice. 
> 
> Reason being is, it's too complicated to to continue, and too messy of a story to deal with.
> 
> However I have a second peice up and it will be my main project, hopefully it is far more successful.
> 
> I call it "beyond right and wrong" it is another homestuck fanfic, please enjoy.

Chapter 1: A Hero Reborn

 

You have just woken up, freaked out as ever, you don't know what to think. It is the year 3000, it has just past your 975th human birthday, you lie in a chamber or contraption that feels oddly somewhat familiar to you, but you can't pick it. You lie there trying to move but can't, it seems as if you are frozen, nothing but a body with an active mind. Again you try to move, but nothing, nothing but the numbness of a dead corpse, you feel scared and begin to panic, your mind starts rushing, flowing with thoughts, memories and visions you don't even remember, again you are panicking, but then it all stops you still feel nothing but manage to move your eyes, you see a faint symbol, one on the inside and one on the outside of the casing. You slowly start to get the flashes again seeing figures of both human and troll and different symbols of a half moon coloured both yellow and purple, then it hits you, prospit and derse, the human and your comrades. 

A light suddenly flickers and the case lights up, you realise you are in a recooperacoon, the soper super chilled and keeping you snap frozen, you see the temperature gauge and it is reading -300 degrees below 0, no wonder you can't move, but it seems you are waking up. Suddenly there is a split second power failure, then everything goes dark, you hear an alarm and a small beep in the recooperacoon, you start to freak  out again, the gauge in front of you begins to drop, you see a flash and a shadow outside and hope it's not going to come into you, the shadow approaches slowly as the gauge rises  back to normal temperature but it seems to be rising too fast, the pod starts to overheat, you start to feel things again but the pressure starts to build up, your blood flow is too fast, a light starts going off and a window lights up with something that looks like a health chart, this thing is monitoring your body and at the moment, you seem to be crashing. 

 

You see the shadow rush over to your pod, it begins to pound on the glass, you begin to panic again trying to remember what happened and realise what is happening, the gauge starts rising faster it hit 50 degrees and keeps going, you feel the heat and the pressure in your body, you feel like your about to explode. Your sweating and can't move too well you are overheating and the pod is going off like crazy, the gauge hits 57, and finally the shadow hits a button on the outside, the temperature stops rising and everything stops beeping the gauge drops back to a standard 20 and sits there.

 

Your vision is still a little blurry but at least you can move a little, you don't feel as bad anymore, you lift your arm and notice your wearing a commanders uniform, you wipe the fog away from the glass, to see who the shadow is, but as soon as you move, it scampers away. You try to talk or make a noise, just to get the shadows attention. "Hey, h-help me out" you manage to get out. The figure begins to move slowly over towards you, it starts to show colours, you see a faint olive uniform approach the recooperacoon "let me out, please I just wanna get out" you say to the figure, you then see more movement and hear the beeping of a console next to your recooperacoon, suddenly the fog clears up and the soper drains away. 

 

The hatch opens slowly with an air release system, your vision slowly clears up as you start to make out the shapes and figures around you. You stare into what is seen as an empty room filled only with what seems like broken equipment and 11 other pods just like yours, from what you can see only one is open and the other still sit sealed. 

 

"Hello commander" a young voice says to you. " how was your nap?"  The figure asks you, "it was great" you sarcastically reply. "Where am I?" You ask the young officer, " you are aboard the 3148 iron Infidel, commander, you seem to be a little hazy, but that shall pass" she says. "Ok, uh do you by any chance know what year it is officer......who am I talking to?" " oh how could you not recognise my voice karkitty? And the year is the year 3000, I was kinda hoping you would wake up first" she says " WHAT!!!, 3000, that's insane, we've been sitting in these things for more than 900 years". "Yes commander 975 to be exact, well for you anyway, I myself woke up 4 years and 13 days ago as of now" you stand there blankly trying to think about it, but that only confuses you more. You slowly begin to walk around the ship observing different pieces of equipment, it all seems to be damaged in some way, "officer, would you have any idea why everything is broken?" "It's from the crash commander" she says "crash? What crash?" You seem boggled by what she was telling you. " you, you don't remember?" Her eyes begin to tear up, " what do you remember commander?" She asks calmly. You try to think but you can't remember anything, " I'm sorry, I don't remember anything, what did happen?" You reply. 

 

"Well commander, it was a long long time ago before the frost came" "wait, what do you mean by the frost?" You ask her impatiently, " oh, the frost was the blizzard about 100 years ago, I read up on the history system on the ship, it surprised me that it still worked when i woke up, the ship has been helping me ever since I woke up but unfortunately she crashed about a couple of days ago". "She?" You ask, "yes she, the Automated Radio And Discipline Intelligence Archive or A.R.A.D.I.A for short, she is an exact replica of Aradiabot and handles everything on the ship, when we say discipline, we don't mean punishment, it is simply, well to keep things in order, she is projected in a holographic form incase you were wondering". "Well anyway back to the frost. The frost like I said started 100 years ago, it froze over everything including the two palaces" "wait I'm going to stop you there, are you referring to prospit and derse?" You ask " yes I am commander, do you not know where we are?" " NO, I DO NOT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON LEIJON, THINGS DON'T ADD UP, IF IT'S BEEN 975 YEARS, WHY AREN'T WE DEAD?" " sir I told you, A.R.A.D.I.A watched over us and managed the systems while we hibernated, even through the frost, when we went down you ordered her to never shut down, at least till one of us woke up". "I still want to know where we are" " oh yes, we are uh, on the battlefield commander, would you like to take a look?" " is it worth me looking?" You ask " I'm not the one to tell you commander" you nod your head at officer leijon and approach the window, you stare out and all you see is blizzard, you can just make out the large glaciers in the distance of the gust. It was nothing but an icy wasteland out side, probably nothing alive until the next bubble. "Officer leijon, are you aware of the activity of the dream jumping systems, do they still function?" "Um first of all commander, call me Nepeta, as you did before the crash, and second, I'm not sure if the session will allow us to use them, this world has been rotting for over 900 years and well commander, I believe there is probably something out there stopping us from using them, though I've never tried to go out there, I just get this bad vibe, that someone, or something is just waiting for us". " what do you mean Nepeta, like what?" " I'm not sure commander I just feel like there is something out there" you back away from the window and look at the officer, you notice she has aged since the last time you saw her and she seemed much more mature, more attractive really, but one thing you do notice is that her hair now curves over her face, she seems to be hiding something in it. " nepeta, may I ask why your hair now curves to one side?" She seems a bit nervous but she also seems very relaxed about it too. 

" well commander, I got into an accident during the crash, it was quite painful at the time, but I got over it pretty quickly while we were recovering" she lifts her hair up over her eye to reveal a very fine thin lined scar down her eyelid, it looked small from a distance but up close the scar was rather deep. "Wow that looks like it hurt a lot" you say "yeah commander, you would know you helped me patch it up just before we went into the recooperacoons". Again you look back over to them, you walk over to the one you emerged from and notice something very odd behind the iced over screen. You rub away the ice to reveal that it was not your pod, but nepeta's, " hey um what happened here, how come I was in your pod?" You asked her, " well commander it is a very complicated story, but I'll try my best to fill you in" " it all started when the ship was under attack, you ordered A.R.A.D.I.A to start up the pods, her being the best she could, tried to load up everything she could at once, she started the shields then the pods, after that sollux got hit by an explosion down in the lower decks, forcing A.R.A.D.I.A to transfer the shields power to life support, fortunately sollux survived with little burns, after you dragged him out of the plasma systems in the engine room, you were both lucky to get out of there alive with all the heat down there, you got him onto life support for a short while then set him up in his pod. After that you told the real Aradia to stay with him, we all knew they loved each other, so you did what was best for sollux and let her stay by his side, I bet he is really thankful for that. After you left these floors you went straight to the bridge, I was trying to pilot the infidel while you were racing back, you managed to get everyone down to the pod bay, but after that you stayed up on the bridge. I was down there, in the bay, watching, everyone was scared, scared to die for real, even vriska, I would really like to know when she will wake up. I left the bay after watching everything crash by us as we came closer to impact, at the time I didn't know we were crash landing, not until I got back to the bridge, it wasn't until then that I noticed you were really panicking, you were trying to save our lives by piloting the infidel your self, but then all of the sudden there was a power failure and everything crashed, it wasn't until we hit the ground that we both panicked, not until metal was flying everywhere, that's how I got my scare, nearly got sliced by a shard of metal, nearly went blind, but thanks to you I didn't, and finally how you ended up in my pod, we were coming to a stop but not for another 50,000 metres, we were going too fast to slow down, metal was flying everywhere and, you, you pushed me out of the way of a falling steel pillar, I nearly got crushed by it, you pushed me into the closest pod, it happened to be yours, after I got pushed in it sealed up and all I could watch was you dodging scrap and then finally a monitor with the condes on it, it was the scariest thing I had ever seen, I thought you were dead, and having been pushed into the commanders pod that's the reason i was awake first and you were in mine, I was scared that day, everyone was, I just hope they all wake up soon, they are starting to scare me, sometimes I would sit down here and monitor you all, but I would always get this feeling that I was being watch by the dead, you all seemed dead, and it really scared me, I thought I was alone at times, I nearly went insane at one point". You sit down and take a huge breath, " wow" you say " I wish I could remember all of that". You start to think deeply after what you had just heard, you felt really scared knowing you all came so close to the real thing, it wasn't until now that you really started to fear death. You look over to the 5th pod in the room, it was sollux's pod, you start to wish he would wake up soon, but it is unpredictable when any of them will awaken. You just sit there, staring constantly, lost in deep thought. 

 


	2. The reality twister

"Karkat, Karkat, are you listening shorty?" A bright light flashes, you have just woken up again, and you see a smiling girl, all the girls actually, your at the beach with everyone, the guys are being show offs and the girls are staying with you, nepeta sitting under your arm walking with you, as well as vriska, kanaya, Aradia, terezi and feferi walking behind you. "So karkitty what do you wanna do?" Nepeta asks you, " yeah lover boy what you thinkin?" Says vriska, "well actually, he is not what you call a lover boy, for he is not in love with all of us" kanaya says to vriska, "oh whatever" "well then girls, the water doesn't look too bad, why don't we go for a swim or something?" You say to the girls. "Hmm, that means I have to get wet karkitty, you know I don't like water" nepeta reminds you, " oh come on please nepeta, just once?" " oh fine" you walk towards the water and all of the sudden sollux comes out of nowhere. "Hey Aradia watch this" he yells, he flys past you and the girls leaving behind a trail of red and blue, Aradia giggles at him and you smile at him, it's not hard to tell he's in love with her at this point. You walk into the water, it's quite nice around your ankles, you call nepeta over to you as the waves are lightly pulling over your feet, she looks back at you and childishly shakes her head, you frown at her and call her over again, she gives in and sighs, she walks over to you and stands In front of you, she stands there in her little bikini, which is actually very appealing to you, you blush a little and she smiles, the water rushes back up over your feet as she is staring at you, the water crashes over her feet as well, she goes crazy and jumps into your arms, " aah karkitty help me" she screams. You catch her and laugh and she blushes back at you. 

 

Eridan conjures a deck chair which vriska happily steals for herself, feferi starts making a sand palace and everyone else just sits back and chills, you sit back and close your eyes for a moment, another flash goes off and suddenly you find yourself in a fiery hell hole, but in the same spot, but it's different, everyone is still and on the ground with no movement, you notice feferi seems to be the only one standing, she was covered in blood, everyone's blood, you try talking but nothing comes out, she stands there with a grin on her face as if she was happy about what just happened, it is really scaring you as you back away from her, she turns around and summons her trident, you turn around and start running, this is fucking insane you think to yourself, you look back and she seems to be standing still, you look in front of you again and then out of nowhere, she appears right in front of you. You fall back as she raises her trident at you, you let out a scream before she stabs you. " aaaahh" you scream as you wake up once again, what you had just witnessed was a good dream gone bad, but it seemed like more than that.

 

 " commander what's wrong!" Nepeta bolts into the room yelling, " oh it uh was just a bad dream is all nepeta" you tell her, " what happened?" She asks you, you tell her you would rather not talk about it, she respects what you say and drops the subject. You notice that you are sitting next to sollux's recooperacoon, you just wish he was awake to talk to, but you start to talk anyway. " uh hey sollux, I uh know you probably can't hear me at all but, I uh, I really miss you bro, I wish I could talk to you properly, I wish you could show me a way to let me know you can hear me" you look into his pod and then close your eyes. Then suddenly you hear a tapping, you open your eyes and listen to the tapping, it sounds like chipping and cracking, you look at the glass of his pod and notice a chip in it , " fuck, nepeta get the health grid up on this thing" " oh, yes commander" she puts it up without question, you watch the chart and it seems to be rising, heart rate and brain activity, his brain activity just goes through the roof, " shit nepeta, get the fuck down, the thing is about to explode" you yell to her. 

 

You both duck for cover as you feel the rumbling of the pod, the glass is shattering and the pod is shaking, you duck for cover again as the pod suddenly bursts open and all you hear is a scream and a high pitched noise travel through the bay, you swear you could see the energy tearing patches between space and time, it was about time the old engineer woke up and damn was he powerful.

 

"ARADIIA!!!!!" you hear sollux scream out as he ascends into the air, his eyes flashing red and blue, it was kind of scary and amazing at the same time, then suddenly he drops after tearing some of the ship open, fortunately it's only on the inner decks of the Infidel. You walk over carefully towards your newly awoken Comrade and best friend, you kneel down to him and put a hand on his shoulder, he lays there in a torn uniform but he seems to be ok, he just needed a moment to chill over his tantrum. "Well hey there sol, how was your nap?" "Uuuh, very funny KK" he replies " well that's good to see your still yourself, how are you feeling after all that?" " uh, well I don't feel two bad, it's just, uh never mind", " well ok, if you say so bro" " oh, there is one thing, who else is awake?" "Well so far it's just nepeta, you and me" you tell him "oh, uh when did you wake up and also what year is it?" "I woke up just yesterday due to some complications during the crash, nepeta woke up 4 years 14 days also because of the same complication, and the year is, 3000, a bit daunting isn't it" " WHAT, we have been in those things for 975 years, that's just,just..." "Insane? Yeah I know, I said the same thing" you say to him. 

 

"I'm glad you woke up when you did sol, your the best IT guy I've got, and just recently, from what nepeta has told me the AI has crashed, could you fix it?" "Pfft please, you could freeze me in a cryo chamber for 975 years and I could still fix it....oh wait, you did" he sarcastically replies, " that's great sollux, I knew I could count on you" you say. " oh and one last thing KK?" "Sure" "how's Aradia doing?" "Hmm hang on, nepeta get the screens up" "yes commander" the screens pop up on Aradia's pod, you read it out and seem to realise the brain activity, it is rather interesting for a sleeping body, the chart reads that her brain function is at 110% and it still climbs very slowly, you begin to wonder why she isn't awake by now. " well sol, she is doing perfect, more than perfect actually, absolutely fine, yet I still don't know why she hasn't woken up, according to her charts, she should have woken up the same time as I did, she must be...in a trance of some sort". Sollux glances over your shoulder and down at the chart " iit's ok aradiia, ii'm here" he says softly, he stands back and asks what you want him to do, you turn and face him as he stands straight waiting for your command "well first of all I need you to get to work on the AI repairs" "yes commander" he replies as he solutes you, sollux then begins work right away. 

 

You turn to your leading officer and notice a worried look on her face "what's wrong" you ask her, she looks at you and shakes her head, she says there is nothing wrong and returns to her station, she sits there watching sollux, but from then on she said nothing, you begin to wonder why she is acting like this. The atmosphere around the bay has a slight chill to the air, the glass on the recooperacoons is lightly frozen over and it is hard to see out of the windows, you can just make out the black lining of the ice mounds on the battle field. You walk over to the elevator, which is thankfully still active somehow, you press the button to go up to the upper decks of the infidel, the elevator slowly makes its way up, you begin to wonder why it it came from bellow, it couldn't be too important, you think to yourself. 

 

The elevator stops at your floor, the doors open and you step in, the shaft is cold as you step in, you would have used the tele-pad, had it been functional, you press the button and the door closes, you decide to go down instead of up, the elevator shunts and starts heading down. You wait as you pass the floors, you get to about the third floor and stop at the second from the engine bay. The doors slide open and you walk through. 

 

It is your first time on the infidel, it is a grand sight to see everything so lit up, there are computers and glass cases everywhere throughout the floor, you look down the hall and you see standing ahead of you Her royal highness, you tremble as she glares at you, by her side is your ancestor the infidel himself, The signless, you want to approach the empress but are to afraid to go near her, you wish you hadn't stepped into that elevator. The empress summons you to her place with a loud bone rattling shout, the signless looks up at you in shame, his pupils shine red and his robes hang down gracefully, he nods at you to beckon you over, The condescension  stared you down like a wild bark beast, you shiver as you walk down the hall, you stop at the empresses command, "well well, w)(at do we  )(ave )(ere? A little pupa,)(mmm I sea, w)(at is your name pupa? And make it quick, I don't )(ave all day"."my name Is Karkat Vantas, I am here on behalf of The signless" after you speak you think stupidly, why the fuck would you tell her why your here. "Oo)(, anot)(er Vantas, this is sweet, it's a family reunion, it sickens me" you stumble back not knowing what to think or to expect. "Well pupa, you don't seem as scared as you       s)(ould be" she leans down to you and you duck slightly, she grins at you with a sassy smile and places a hand on your cheek, "so little Vantas, do you think you've got what it takes to handle the infidel?" For a moment you think she is going to hand over the signless "I WAS HATCHED READY, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU AND YOUR STUDIP SUSHI TROOPS THINK, I AM WALKING OUT OF HERE WITH HIM" you yell in her face, "a)(a)(a)(a" the empress laughs, "you? walking away with )(im? W)(at are you on about kid? I wouldn't let your precious signless out of my sight even is I was filling a pail wit)( anot)(er troll" you step back and pull her hand away from your face, you turn and walk away, but she calls her guards on you. You stop as the guards harass you, the condes walks towards you as you are held by the guards, "little Vantas you can't just walk away from a situation like t)(is, it is seen as an act of treason you sea". As she approaches you she pulls on your ancestors chains, he falls to the floor as she drags him. She pulls a hand close to your face again, but this time she places a finger on your forehead and strokes down to your nose, "o)( Karkat your so much like )(im" she says to you, "your a t)(orn in my side yet so very dear to me" " if I'm such an annoyance why don't you just kill me then?" your snarl back at her as she takes her finger away,"were you not listening pupa? I said you are dear to me, I'm not going to kill you, instead I'm going to offer you a position" "a position?" You ask "yes a position in my star fleet, sea t)(is vessel? You could be the commander of it, all you need to do is accept my offer and gat)(er your team, I already )(ave two ready for you." " and what if I don't accept?" "I )(ad a feeling you would say t)(at" "c)(ildren, come forward!" The condes yells, from behind the shadows of the room form two figures, the first one comes in smiling nervously,          ")(-)(ello Karcrab" a nervous voice speaks, "Feferi? Is that you?" Then the other appears all smug like "hey Kar, howw you been bro?" "Eridan?" You reply, " guys, I, it's so good to see you two" the condes orders the guards to release you, you run towards the the two and hug them, feferi hugs you back and giggles, Eridan pats you on the back. "Now!" The condes yells, "guards cull t)(em all but the young candy blood" the guards rush in and take all if them by the throat with blades, "nooo!!" You yell, everything stops and the guards wait for orders, the signless held by three guards and the other two held by one each," start with the ancestor" the condes says" the guard pulls the blade slowly across the signless's throat, the blood drips down slowly as the blade is drawn across his neck, "DON'T DO IT!" The signless yells out to you, " silence, cull him now" the guard slices the blade across the signless's throat and the blood spills' "NOOO!" You scream as his body thuds to the ground limply. "Now onto t)(e c)(ildren" the empress says, "how could you do that? you monster!" You yell back at her, she shrugs it off and laughs, "now, will you accept Little Vantas?" "No, I won't" "So be it, guards kill them as well" Feferi squeals as the blade is pulled to her neck, Eridan bites down into a guards hand ripping into it, the guard falls back in pain as Eridan jumps him, it is a split second before there is silence and a puddle of purple blood on the floor. 

 

Eridan stands and as he did two other guards grab him, there is rage in eridan's eyes and fear in Feferi's "it's ok Karkat, you don't    )(ave to do it" Feferi says to you, "No I will, I accept, only if it means no more blood shed" the condes orders her guards to stand down, they let go of the other two and walk off, eridan snaps at one of the guards and they retaliate, eridan again leaves another guard in a bloody mess on the floor. You walk up to the signless and kneel down to him, " t)(ere is no point mourning pupa, it's not even your real ancestor, w)(y would I kill )(im, )(e is a trop)(y and beside if I killed )(im, w)(o else would I )(ave as a pail toy?" You get to your feet "your a monster" you say before walking away with Feferi and Eridan. You head back to the elevator with the other two and you head up.

 

Your heading down to the lower decks, you don't know why really, not after that horrible flash back, that was one of the most horrifying moments in your entire life, it sucks how that is the memory that remained after the crash, at least you remember why you command the infidel. As the elevator lowers the lights begin to dim, there must be a power problem on the lower decks, you think to yourself. You begin to feel nervous, you don't really remember what was down there before the crash, you just know it was important. 

You finally get to the second floor, the lights are dimmed and flickering, the atmosphere is slightly cooler than the upper decks and is heavily damaged, most of the computers were smashed to pieces as well as the holding tubes, it was a mess, and it smelt different down there, it was just weird. You walk further down the hall which instead of gleamed with a polished iron now sits with a dark gloomy black, the hall was dark and it was hard to make things out, it had been years that you had been down here, even before the crash. You continue down the hall and into the centre which sits a massive circle of seating, they surround a large chamber, that seems to be some sort of fighting pit, you don't ever remember a fighting pit aboard the ship, if you had you would have had it torn apart the next time you docked. You walk through even further and walk past a holding cell, it was the block that the signless was held in during your early years as a commander, again you keep walking to the main control room furthest from the fight pits. You see a console down the end, it was still active, you don't know how but you walk over to it, it asked for a sign in so you put in your credentials and it let you in. "Hell0 c0mmander Vantas, h0w can I help y0u?" the console asks 

"Oh A.R.A.D.I.A, your active, did Sollux fix you?" "N0 he did n0t, I have been d0wn here for quite a l0ng while"she replies "wow ok, what have you been doing down here?" You ask the AI "I have been f0ll0wing 0rders c0mmander" "oh, who's orders?" You ask her confused, "y0ur 0rders c0mmander" she explains. "Y0u t0ld me t0 repair the ship c0mmander, it was urgent" "I don't remember giving such an order, when was this order given?" "Ab0ut tw0 days ag0 c0mmander" the AI replies. She moves to the next terminal in the room, "I gave no such order A.R.A.D.I.A, I demand you tell me what's going on!" She fades away and stops talking, as if she ran away from you." A.R.A.D.I.A, I'm sorry" you say, "please come back, I just need to know who gave the orders." She comes back to the terminal, but she seems different, she seems to have emotions. "A.R.A.D.I.A, what's wrong?" She begins to glitch about as she speaks, she appears on the next terminal on her knees, "I, I can't explain, why d0 I feel like this? Please help me c0mmander" you watch her for a moment as she talk to you, she is awfully glitchy and is really not herself. You reach for your PDA, "sollux, give me a status report, how is the AI coming along?", the PDA crackles and you get a response,  "iit's goiing, uh well ii guess, we just seem two be miissiing somthiing, ii thiink iit's the power core, thiis one iis kiinda jacked up" you begin to think, "ok, um, no problem I think I have a solution, I'll be up in a moment" you reply. 

You return to the console and A.R.A.D.I.A follows you, " ok tell me, what is needed to remove your power core?" You ask the AI "simple, just a clearance c0de" the AI responds, "ok then I wish to remove your core" "c0mmander, I can not just simply all0w y0u t0 take my c0re" "oh and why's that?" "Well c0mmander, it will shut d0wn the p0wer t0 this fl00r, and that will lead t0 the risk 0f waking 'Him'" "Him?" You ask, the monitor changes and suddenly there is a flicker if light on the screen, and, you see, Jack, " what the fuck, that's what was down here this whole time?" You stare into the tank, what you see is horrifying, but, jack seems different, powerless, you study him, then you notice, the ring, it's gone he's not wearing it. "What is his status?" "He is healthy and still has a steady rate, he c0uld live in there f0r an0ther life time" "wow" your reply, "um, why is he still?" You hesitate as you examine his hand, "the way is was when we, well sort of defeated him?" You look closer at his hand, he does not poses the ring nor does he have his finger he wore it on, "that is inf0rmati0n I d0 n0t have access t0" A.R.A.D.I.A replies, it really freaks you out, the way he just sits there in the chamber, "so if I remove the power core, it could wake him up, if he escapes he could find the ring, which is probably impossible, so what do I have to lose, he is powerless without the ring, right?" "I have t0 st0p y0u there c0mmander, for the ring is n0t that far, it is simply a butt0ns push away", "oh, then where is it?" You ask, "it is here in the ship, in fact you have access t0 it" you glance over at the console again, "show me where it is". You step away from the chamber and walk over to the console, the AI is now in the computer hacking through the system, there are numbers and letters across the screen, you manage to see the words "project, black queen and last resort", "c0mmander?" The screen goes blank and is asking for credentials "c0mmander you need to finish the procedure" you type in your information and suddenly a circular hatch slides open, from there appears a small steel casing that is propelled by an anti-gravitational device, it opens and there lays the ring inside. You reach out for the ring and take it, after you take it everything locks back up. "Now, I need to remove your core, I'm transferring you to the upper decks, now open up your core systems" "yes c0mmander" the AI replies. She opens her core system and reveals a very small cube like shape, it glows as she speaks, "d0wnl0ading c0re system data" the AI announces, you stand there waiting for a matter of seconds and everything goes dark but the core, it still glows brightly as you begin to remove it. 

You finally remove the core, but everything remains the same, you turn to Jack's chamber, and he still sits there motionless, dead almost, you head back to the elevator with the core in one hand, you pull out your PDA again. "Sollux I'm on my way up, see you soon". 


	3. Get back jack

You begin to approach the elevator at the end of the hall, as you step in you swear you heard someone talk or say your name. You turn and all you see it the faint glow of jacks chamber in the far room, past the prison cell and down the hall you see the light getting brighter, you duck into the elevator and head up.

 

*BE JACK* 

There is nothing but the light movement in the chamber, and all you can do is think, think about him, that boy, and his friend, what was her name, ah yes, "Jade" you say in your head, your eyes and hands twitch, you have been sleeping for a very long time, too long, and now it is time for you to awaken. You lift your hand and attempt to burst the chamber open, but nothing happens, "WHAT!!" You shout, you glance at your hand and find that the ring is not on your finger,  and all that remains it half a finger, "HOW DARE THEY STRIP ME OF MY POWER!!!" You yell once more, you become infuriated, and attempt to remove the life support wiring from your chest and arms. Once you are free you attempt to break the chamber but can't, you become so enraged that suddenly the chamber bursts open and the water rushes out, it seems you have found the key to unlocking your powerful potential. You kneel there in the chamber as you recover, you stand to your feet and think, "I must find the boy". You walk down the hall and manage to come across the elevator. You don't know where you are anymore or why you were there, you just know, you have to get out. 

 

*BE KARKAT* 

 

You go up to the holding bay and further to the bridge where Sollux is waiting for you. "Uh about tiime, what happened two you?" He asks "don't worry" you tell him " here I have the power core from the lower decks, can you hook it up?" "Haha can ii, hahaha, can ii hook iit up? He laughs at you a little, "yes KK ii can, now giive iit here" you give him the core and he begins work. Several hours pass before you see Sollux again, your not sure whether its because he is devoted to getting it fixed or the fact he wants to see Aradia as soon as possible, it's hard to tell. You walk in up next to Nepeta, "yes commander" she acknowledges that you approached her. "Oh, nothing Nepeta, I was just, huh I don't know anymore" you reply " oh well you can talk to me commander, I'm here" " oh um, well, I had a memory come back to me" "Oh well that's good", "uh sort of, it was when I first became commander of the infidel", "wow really?" She asks " yeah it was uh, eye opening" you say. "Please commander, explain?" " oh um it was before I had to convince you all to join the fleet", "oh I see" she replies "well at least you remember why you joined the war", "yeah that's what I was thinking on my way back up" you tell her. You can't help but think, should you tell them about jack being down there, you want to but you don't, it confuses you, perhaps you should wait until they are all awake, but who knows when they will. 

 

You are unsure of what to do, Nepeta is sitting on the bridge and Sollux is working on the core. You begin to think over the different things you have encountered since you woke up, a lot has happened and still a lot more is to come. You decide to go down to the pod bay once more, you wonder who will wake up and who won't, your hoping all of them do, even Gamzee. Your curious as to whether or not the humans still live on in another session or if they perished with this one, as much as you were annoyed by them you hope they were able to move on to another universe before this one was left to rot, you wonder if had the humans been in this session would they have prevented it from dying or would they have failed, you know how determined the kids were, they wouldn't have left it with no reason behind it, perhaps they are looking for you and the others, maybe they are dead, could they have moved on, or maybe just maybe, did they ever meet you, this could be an alternative universe where the humans don't meet you, you ponder for a long while and just kinda zone out to the world. You close your eyes and begin to daydream, "Karkat", "Karkat!" There is a deep voice calling your name, but the pitch seems to change to a higher more sassy voice, it changes between them, but suddenly stays put at the higher pitch, "Karkat?", "answer me!", "come on please you've got me begging", "huh..." You reply to the voice, "V-Vriska, is, is that you?" You ask, "yeah shorty you got it" she says, "uh, I don't know what to do, what's happening?",  "hmhmhm, first of all open your eyes commander" you realise your eyes are closed and them you open them, you see the girl that stands before you, she stands taller than you, she is very beautiful and wears a very fancy pirate like attire. "Uh what are you doing here Vriska?" You ask her, "um duh, talking to you, you never were the brightest were you Karkat". "Uh, seriously what are you doing here" you sternly ask her "hmmmmmmmm, I don't know, it's been awhile since I've had visitors", "um me your visitor? You came to me didn't you?" "Wh8t no, I was minding my own business and bam here you are", " so wait, your telling me I'm here with you, your not doing anything what so ever", " yup that's it again, two for two Karkat, well done" she replies. Your are awfully confused and dont know what is going on, as if that's not new, but this time it's different.

"Um Vriska?", You ask, "do you by any chance know what's going on, like at all?", "no I don't", she replies quietly, "um well are you aware of what goes in around you?", "No, I've been here for gog knows how long", "where exactly is here Vriska?", "You don't know...really Karkat, I'm surprised, well if your wondering your in my dream bubble", "what?, YOUR dream bubble", you asked confused. "Yes mine, I've been asleep for a very long time Karkat, I don't know why" "uhh..." You hesitate to tell her, "uh v-Vriska, your frozen, on the outSide world" "WH8T!!!!!!!!" She yells, she stands closer to you and grabs the collar of your uniform, she leans in closer to you and stares at you, "your telling me that I am frozen out there and aren't able to wake up?" "Uh Vriska" you put your hands around her wrists and attempt to calm her down, "Vriska it's not just you, it's most of the others as well, but your all slowly waking up and thawing out, and I need you to stay calm until you wake up, I will make sure your ok when you start to wake ok, you can trust me" "k-Karkat, thank you, that is so good of you, I see why they chose you and not me" she hugs you closely and kisses your cheek, " uh Vriska, are you ok?", "Yes Karkat I am, now that I've seen you, being here has been so lonely, no one ever showed up after I woke up in the bubbles", "well I'm sorry to hear that, lets make a deal, when you wake up, I will be there by your side, feel free to spend some time with me aboard the ship, it would be good for you I reckon", "ok, I will", she replies simply. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wondering if anyone has read this!!! If you have please leave a comment ;D


End file.
